


First Days

by ravenbellamy



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, also some lucaya but they break up, out of character mess, there isn't that much riarkle sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbellamy/pseuds/ravenbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Matthews had somehow, in the course of one day, befriended the mean girl, made her break up with her boyfriend, had a kid with a weird name ask her out and set fire to someone's locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Days

Riley Matthews had somehow, in the course of one day, befriended the mean girl, made her break up with her boyfriend, had a kid with a weird name ask her out and set fire to someone's locker. 

Her plan had been simple enough. Start a new school, try and avoid people finding out the new history teacher is her dad, and avoid talking to anyone and everyone all together.

It seemed to be a simple list to follow. 

Instead, it started with her waking up late.

Riley woke to Topanga shaking her shoulders and yelling in her ear that she was going to be late and her dad was going to kill her.

Which resulted in no breakfast, no makeup, barely brushed teeth and hair, and the simplest outfit she had ever worn. Which was a purple sweater and skinny jeans. She usually wore at least three more layers.

Her first two classes went well enough, but by her third period class it started to go not wrong, but just... off. 

Obviously, it was her fathers class everything had to happen in.

“Riley, glad you could make it,” Cory smiled at his daughter as she walked into the room.

“Mr. Matthews, glad to meet you.” Riley gave him a dirty look, trying to somehow remind him that they had promised to not mention that they were related. Riley wasn't embarrassed by him at all, she just didn't want the teasing that came along with having a parent as your teacher. 

Cory smiled back at her. “Well, take a seat next to, Miss Hart, was it?” He directed the last part to a blonde girl sitting in the front row. 

She smiled, then reached over and patted the empty desk next to her. “I'm Maya. Don't look me in the eyes, don't talk to me, and don't talk to my boyfriend and we'll be fine.”

Riley rushed to her seat and banged her head onto the desk. She could hear some kids mumbling about how unlucky she was and how Maya would tear her apart.

“Well,” Cory started from the front of the class, “I'm Mr. Matthews, your new history teacher. I know it's summer break in two months and it's weird getting a new teacher so close to the end of the year, but I hope you can make it easy for all of us. And this is Riley, a new student here.” Riley waved to the class shyly.

Cory began to talk about the Civil War which is where their old teacher had left off. He gave them an essay to write, which had resulted in Riley asking when it was due.

After Riley had asked her question, Maya turned to her, smiling widely. 

“You're one of those kids with straight A's and always has things on in time, aren't you?” Maya asked her. Riley nodded shyly.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” she laughed quietly.

“Good. We're friends now. You're going to help me with my homework, starting with this assignment. I'm coming to your house after school.”

Before waiting for an answer, Maya turned back to the front of the class and Cory gave Riley a helpless shrug. 

About ten minutes before history class ended, two boys came into the class, both wearing varsity jackets. Riley made a mental note to ask her dad why they wore those in 90 degree weather when she got home. 

“Oh, I'm Lucas and this is Zay.” The boy speaking, Lucas, handed Cory a note. “Football practice. Sorry we're late.”

Cory smiled at them. “It's alright. Take a seat, and you can have an extra day for the assignment which is due Monday for the rest of you.”

“What's wrong with all of you? They get to miss class to throw a piece of leather around and then they get an extra day? They don't even know anything they're just faces!” a boy sitting behind Riley yelled.

Riley flinched and Lucas laughed as he took his seat behind Maya and Zay behind him. 

“Correction, Farkle, Zay is the one that's just a face. I actually have straight A's,” Lucas said.

“Your name is Farkle?” Cory asked.

“Yep! Farkle Minkus.”

“Huh. I went to school with a Minkus. Anyways, you guys can have the rest of the class to talk or whatever.”

The class erupted into conversation and Maya turned sideways in her seat. “Riley, this is my boyfriend Lucas. Lucas, this is my new friend Riley. I'm going to her house after school so she can help me on the assignment. 

Riley waved to Lucas who smiled back then turned to Maya with a disappointed look. “Really, Maya, again? Do you always have to use smart kids to do your homework for you?”

“She can use me any time she wants,” Farkle said.

Maya looked at Farkle. “And I intend to.”

“Maya, I'm not okay with you using people all the time,” Lucas said, ignoring Farkle's comment. 

“Why do you care so much Huckleberry? You didn't care when I was using you.”

“Maya, we've been dating since freshman year. Ever since then you always copied off my papers, or Farkle's, or Smackle's, and now Riley. Do you ever do any of your school work yourself?” 

Maya shrugged. “Why do it myself when you can do it for me?”

Lucas sat back in his chair. “Maya, I've dealt with the for the past two years. It's now the end of our junior year and I'm done with it.”

Maya stood up and grabbed his shirt. “What are you saying, Ranger Rick?”

“I'm saying I'm done with you Maya.” 

She let go of his shirt. “Oh.” 

The bell rang, and Lucas stood up and left leaving Maya standing there. 

When the class had emptied, Maya was still standing alone. 

“Girls, it's time for lunch. You can stay in here if you need,” Cory told them, then left the room.

“Maya?” Riley put her hand on Maya's shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Maya sat down, putting her hands on her knees and looking down. “Yeah. I think.” Riley took the seat next to her as she continued. “I just, I always knew Lucas would break up with me but I never thought it would be in front of all my friends and classmates.” 

“Well, maybe he just doesn't understand everything,” Riley suggested. “Why do you always copy everyone?” 

Maya looked up. “My dad left, my mom always works. I don't understand anything and no ones ever cared enough to explain it to me. So I copied off of everyone. Everyone has always been scared of me, so it's never been a big deal.” Maya laughed. “I don't know why I'm telling you all this, we just met.”

Riley leaned forward and grabbed Maya's hand. “Well, like you said. We're friends now. And you're coming over after school, so I can help you as much as you need.”

“You must have tons of friends where you're from, don't you?”

Riley shook her head. “Actually, I didn't have any. People though I was way too happy and weird so I never made any.”

Maya took a shaky breath in. “Well, I don't have any friends anymore. All of my friends will side with Lucas.” 

“Well, then I guess we'll just have to be friends then, won't we?”

Maya stood up. “Who knows, maybe you'll be a good influence on me.” 

By the time lunch had ended, they had exchanged numbers and learned a lot about each other. Riley was looking forward to having a friend, but it still surprised her that it was someone like Maya. 

Her next class was chemistry. She was seated next to a pretty girl with dark hair who told her that her name was Smackle. 

Their assignment had been to mix two of the chemicals and decipher what they were. Smackle promised to do all the work, and they walked to her locker after the class ended. 

“So, I'll take this home, and do everything and you can copy,” Smackle said as she opened her locker. 

“Oh. Well I would like to do some of the work.”

“Maybe next time. This is the biggest grade of this semester, and I don't know you. So I don't trust you. Just put these in my locker.”

Riley grabbed the vials and set them inside Smackle's locker, her hand knocking the sides and spilling some of them together. 

Smackle slammed the locker door closed and glared at Riley. “You just ruined the project! God this is why you don't let stupid people do your work! Ugh. I'm going to fail because of you-”

Her words were cut off when smoke starting coming from inside her locker. Smackle rushed to open it, her hands starting to shake when they took in the flames coming from inside. 

-

The final bell had finally rang and Riley couldn't be more excited to get home. She had planned on meeting Maya next to the library, which was where she currently was. 

“Riley, right?” Riley turned to see Farkle walking to stand next to her. 

“Yeah. Farkle, right?”

He smiled. “Yeah, I know it's weird.”

Riley shrugged. “I think it's kind of cute.”

Farkle smiled again. “Well, I was wondering, I know we barely met but I have two concert tickers and usually I take Maya but Lucas is my best friend and all,” he said. “So I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

“Oh. I'd love to. When is it?” 

“Next Friday,” he answered. 

“Sure, I'd love to come.”

“Great! Can it be a date? You're really pretty and well, I'd like to get to know you.”

Riley laughed. “Sure, it's a date. And I'd love to get to know you too.”

“Great! Well, I'll text you.” He started to walk away, then turned back around. “Which means, I need your number.”

They exchanged numbers as Maya walked up to them. Farkle smiled at her before walking away. 

“So, a date?” Maya asked Riley as they walked to her apartment. 

“Yeah. I don't know, he seems nice.” Riley laughed. 

“Yeah, he is. I think you two would make a great couple.”

They reached Riley's apartment and went in, Topanga waving from the kitchen table where Auggie sat next to her. 

“Maya, this is my mom Topanga and my little brother Auggie.”

Maya waved. “Hi, I'm Maya. Riley's new friend.” 

Topanga smiled at them. “It's lovely to meet you Maya.”

The door opened again and Cory walked in, throwing his coat onto the couch and sitting down.

“Whoa, Riley, our teacher followed you home.”

“Maya, meet my father, Cory.”

“You're father is a teacher? Cool, does this mean I get automatic A's?”

Cory laughed and shook his head. “Sorry Maya, but no.”

“Come on, I'll show you my room.”

Riley was really looking forward to this new school.


End file.
